The present invention generally relates to gas flow control valves, and more particularly to gas valves for portable gas appliances and the like.
There is known in the prior art a wide variety and great number of portable gas-fired appliances. These devices generally rely on relatively small tanks of compressed or liquified fuel gas, such as propane, butane, natural gas, or combinations thereof. This type of energy supply is superior in energy storage density, heat output and temperature control, portability, and convenience. In many localities and in most parts of the world, portable, gas-fired appliances are the primary mechanisms for cooking and heating. Even in developed areas where installed natural gas service is available, portable gas appliances are in widespread use, primarily for recreational purposes. Such gas appliances include cooking stoves, space heaters, lanterns, and the like. Many recreational vehicles, such as power boats and sail boats, camping vans and trailers include portable gas appliances.
Despite the significant convenience factor exhibited by portable gas devices, there is also a serious safety issue. Almost all portable gas appliances are designed to be operated in an upright orientation (i.e., the flame jets venting upwardly), but by the very nature of their portability they are capable of being upset rather easily. That is, these devices may easily be accidentally dropped, upset, or turned over, or other objects may drop or fall onto these devices. There is the potential for any such action to cause a break or leak, releasing a flammable and explosive gas which may be ignited accidentally to cause a catastrophe. Moreover, if the device is in operation when such action occurs, there is a great risk of the hot gas flame igniting any nearby object and creating a very destructive, fuel-fed fire. Likewise, the hot gas flame may burn any nearby individual. If the device falls into an orientation in which the flame output is beneath the compressed gas canister, there is the potential for a disastrous canister explosion.
There is a need in the prior art to address this safety issue and prevent the accidental destruction and injury caused by such accidents caused by operation of portable gas appliances. The prior art is deficient in devices to limit or eliminate these types of accidents.